


I only have eyes for you

by JNS



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS
Summary: Waverly is a little jealous and Nicole tries to put her mind at ease. Set after s2.





	I only have eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this started off as a really lighthearted idea for a potential fic that somehow transpired into something a little darker. I hope you enjoy, I got the idea on my way home from work and literally wrote it all down in one go while it was fresh in my mind so there may be a couple errors.

“Uh, hey Nicole?” Waverly’s voice travelled down the hall towards Nicole’s bedroom. Nicole could hear the approaching footsteps as she finished making her bed. “Why is Wynonna saved in your phone as ‘Top Shelf Ass’?” Waverly stood in the doorway holding the Officer’s phone out in front of her so Nicole could see her lockscreen revealed that she had received two text messages from ‘Top Shelf Ass’ that could only have come from Wynonna. 

_\- Tell my sister to buy me donuts when she’s on her way to the homestead tomorrow morning!_

_\- Make it sound like a sweet thing to surprise me with though, don’t tell her I told you to!!_

“Oh, she didn’t!” Nicole rolled her eyes with a laugh, Wynonna had been threatening to change the name in her phone for weeks after she found out that Nicole had her saved under ‘Deputy Donut’. Clearly from her messages that nickname was apt but she must have snuck into it one day while Nicole wasn’t paying attention and changed it to something more pleasing to her. 

“Didn’t what Nicole?” Waverly did not look impressed and she wasn’t, she didn’t like the idea of Nicole and Wynonna having in jokes behind her back. If she was involved in them fine but she had no idea what this was about and it made her feel weird. 

“Ok so the night before we were taken by Jack…” The memory of those few days was painful to look back at even now, Nicole had nearly died and Wynonna too. Waverly winced at the mention of Jack and lowered the phone, holding it out for Nicole to take from her. Nicole moved over to Waverly and slid the phone into her jeans pocket. “I may have mentioned that Wynonna had a ‘top shelf ass’, I don’t even remember how it came up but clearly she thought that was more fitting than Deputy Donut!” 

“What?! You hit on my sister?” Waverly crossed her arms and although the pout she was sporting looked very comical to Nicole she could tell it was absolutely the wrong time to point that out or allow herself to laugh. Waverly figured this was just some dumb joke the two of them shared without Waverly but now she felt the jealousy rising up inside of her, Wynonna was always the one that people wanted and Waverly was the one they settled for. Even Champ wanted to sleep with Wynonna until he realised she wouldn’t give him the time of day and he decided to try his luck with the younger Earp…which of course worked fine because Waverly just wanted someone, anyone to pay attention to her. 

“Baby I didn’t hit on your sister…” Nicole moved closer to Waverly who was now looking down at the crowd, the pout had turned more into a frown and she had pulled her lip through her teeth. “God I was already head over heels in love with you at that point and I barely even knew you!” This seemed to lessen the frown on her face but Nicole ran her hands gently up and down Waverly’s arms to try and ease the tension in the room a little more. She had no idea Waverly would take something that was so incredibly lighthearted at the time to heart so much. 

“So you didn’t think she was attractive when you first met her?” Waverly looked up and into Nicole’s eyes searching for truth in whatever answer she would be given. 

“Of course I thought she was attractive Waverly, I have eyes!” Nicole let out a sigh, this was not a conversation she ever expected to be having with her girlfriend at least not in such a serious manner. “But there was only one person who I cared about and that was you, straight off the bat! If anything I used that night to try and get Wynonna to like me more so you would like me more!” Nicole knew how important Wynonna’s approval was, even then. Waverly shrugged out of Nicole’s arms and moved towards the bed, sitting herself down with a ‘humphf’. 

“Everyone always wanted Wynonna…” Waverly stared down at her toes too scared to look up at Nicole, she knew she was being silly after all this time together with Nicole, sharing ‘I love you’s and surviving all the hell that had been thrown at them with Nicole nearly dying and having a wife, and Waverly stupidly kissing Rosita in a moment of anger but this jealousy came from deep down in Waverly’s past. Wynonna was always the pretty one, the adventurous one, the one that all the boys stared at walking down the street even though they all knew she was 'batshit'. Apparently that just made her more unattainable and by thier definition hotter. Even Daddy wanted Willa and Wynonna around him more than her.

Nicole moved back towards the bed she had just made and kneeled down in front of Waverly, resting her hands on the knees that were bouncing slightly. Waverly calmed her movements and looked at Nicole who’s eyes were fixed straight into hers. Nicole lifted one palm from Waverly’s knee and placed it on her cheek, tracing her thumb over Waverly’s tightened top lip attempting to relax it. 

“Not me, Waves.” Nicole swallowed hard, she hadn’t expected to get into such a deep conversation that evening but she was going to do her best to make Waverly feel better. “Not for one second! You were… _are_ all I’ve ever wanted!” Waverly didn’t see the slightest hesitation in Nicole’s words and she started to relax into her girlfriends touch a little but Nicole could tell there was still something holding Waverly back. She didn’t know what Waverly meant by ‘everyone always wanted Wynonna’ but she had an idea that it maybe wasn't just romantic attention and could have something to do with her childhood as well, constantly feeling pushed aside or not good enough. An idea popped into Nicole’s head and she wasn’t sure it was something she really wanted to do but if it helped Waverly feel better, maybe it would be worth it. 

She pushed herself off the floor in front of Waverly and made her way to her wardrobe, there were a number of old shoe boxes on the top shelf full of random junk but she was searching for a notepad. She felt blindly through a couple boxes instead of dragging them all down and she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. A yellow lined notepad, just like the ones she used every day at work but this one was personal. 

“I wrote this in the hospital…the first time I was in the hospital here.” Nicole still couldn’t get over the fact that this small town had put her in the hospital twice within a single year and she thought this job was going to be boring. She held the pad to her chest, debating whether or not to let Waverly read what she had written, Waverly was picking up on her hesitation and was getting increasingly worried about what information those pages contained. “The nurse suggested that it could be good for my memory after the concussion to write down everything I could remember from the day before the attack up until when I wrote this and it did!” Nicole scanned the first page and it was basically just a play by play of her day at the station, the next page started with Wynonna coming to see her while she was doing paperwork that night. She handed the pages over to Waverly who took them obviously eager to read it. 

“You’ll notice I say nothing about Wynonna’s ass!” Nicole felt the tension had lessened enough in the room to make a joke, it seemed to be true as Waverly let a very small smile creep onto her lips as she lowered her eyes to start reading. Waverly read very fast but she took in everything that Nicole had written down. 

_Wynonna stopped by my desk, whiskey in hand and she was worried about Dolls. She brushed it off like it was nothing but I could tell it wasn’t and I didn’t have the heart to let her drink alone when I didn’t want to fill in anymore paper work that night let alone look at any. I knew Waverly was having a party, we barely know each other but I felt left out regardless. We drank and talked and I think she appreciated a listening ear as well as a drinking buddy. When she brought up Waverly I couldn’t stop my heart from racing, I thought I gave too much away about my feelings for her but Wynonna was drunk and she didn’t notice or maybe she did and approved but either way she said ‘Waverly should be hanging out with you.’ I agreed and processed that the best way I could, I took another swig of whiskey because more than anything I wished Waverly would hang out with me more. See me, get to know me and maybe then…ok this isn’t what this exercise is for…_

Nicole was reading over Waverly’s shoulder and when she looked up at the redhead with adoring eyes she figured she knew where she had got to on the page. Nicole sat down next to her and placed her arm around her waist, fingers meeting soft skin where Waverly’s top had ridden up slightly. 

“See? I only had eyes for you!” Nicole sighed hoping that she had quashed any doubt that there had been in Waverly’s mind. Her head came to rest on Nicole’s shoulder as she nodded gently but she was still reading. Nicole followed along as she did even though she knew it all already, Wynonna’s nosebleed, the morgue and the card appearing on the body giving her the absolute creeps, confronting Wynonna about all the weirdness surrounding her. 

Waverly flipped the page, she was gripped by Nicole’s account of that night and impressed at how she stood up to Wynonna because neither of them had ever divulged that information before, how strongly Nicole knew that there was something strange happening in Purgatory and with Black Badge even before any of it directly affected her life. She was a good police officer, Waverly knew that, but it still surprised her that instead of writing it off like everyone else in Purgatory did, she wanted to know and wanted Wynonna to explain the unexplainable even if it scared her. Nicole’s grip tightened around Waverly’s waist and Waverly turned to see her reading further down the page than she had got to yet, her eyes looked like there were tears forming. 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly let one hand come away from the notepad and rest on Nicole’s thigh, concerned. 

“I’ve never reread this page…” A single tear fell from Nicole’s eyes as she blinked and quickly wiped it away. In her hurry to make Waverly feel better she had forgotten that what was written here was more than what Waverly knew about the run in she had with Jack. “This is when Wynonna and I were…” She trailed off and looked away from the notepad, the ordeal while most definitely over and done with, especially after Nicole learned the piece of shit was burning in hell where he belonged thanks to Peacemaker, still tore her up inside. She had technically died, she was brought back yes, but her mind had gone over the what ifs more times than she would like to admit. 

“I don’t have to read it!” Waverly placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s cheek, she didn’t realize just how much this affected her still but then again she hadn’t ever been through something like that so how can you know when or even if someone can get over that? Waverly had been at the hospital when Nicole gave her account to Dolls, she had felt awful that someone had hurt Nicole like that. At the time she didn’t understand why she was so heartbroken over Nicole’s pain as well as Wynonna being missing but later she realised it was because of _how_ she cared for Nicole. Her heart knew even if her head hadn’t figured it out just yet. 

“I don’t know if I handle you pitying me, I wrote down more of what I remembered than I told Dolls and Doc…they had already found Wynonna by the time it all came back to me so I figured it wasn’t necessary to give them a more detailed description of what happened.” The only person who had read this account was Nicole, the nurse didn’t want her to write it for the police report only for Nicole’s own sake, to help her memory but it also helped her process the whole ordeal a little better. She had been frank in her depiction of the night, even in the police report that followed and was subsequently tossed aside by Nedley because of it’s leanings towards supernatural forces at play. This was just for her and no one else, she knew what she had seen. 

“I would never pity you, baby…I need to know what happened.” Waverly tightened her grip on Nicole’s thigh as a sign of support, she would have preferred Nicole tell her the story herself but it definitely didn’t seem like she was up to the task and Waverly really needed to know what had actually happened to her. That way she could support her, even if it felt like a long time ago and so much has happened since, Waverly knew all too well that things from your past can come back to haunt you and having someone by your side who knew what you were going through was the life line you may need. 

_Me and Wynonna were flagged down, driving to go get a breakfast that I hoped would clear the air between us and shed some light on the strange happenings here in town. I slowed my cruiser down as we neared the man waving at us, he could have needed assistance this far out. Within a moment of my car stopping both me and Wynonna were whipped out with inhuman speed and strength, so fast that neither of us knew what was happening. I remember landing on the cold, hard ground and then being dragged for a couple seconds. I was struggling and hit my head. I lost consciousness and when I came to I was being carried towards the woods, me over one shoulder and Wynonna over the other. I couldn’t see her but I could hear her struggling just as I was. There was no way this man should have been able to carry us both, I knew something was really wrong and after everything that had happened the previous night I was terrified. I managed to wriggle an arm free and hit the man as hard as I could but it was like striking a wall. He didn’t seem to be hurt by it in the slightest but he was annoyed, he threw me off his shoulder like I weighed nothing. Less than nothing and I collided with a tree. My whole body was aching and my hand had been sliced open by a branch near the bottom of the tree, the blood felt warm against the cold ground. He snarled at me, his eyes glowed a horrible combination of red and black before he said “I don’t need your trouble, you’re the wrong kind…”. He kicked me in the ribs, I felt them crack but with all the air forced out of my lungs I couldn’t even scream out in pain. I passed out as I watched him walk away with Wynonna. I tried to get up, tried to help her but I couldn’t move and everything just went black. I slipped in and out of consciousness a few times and each time I felt weaker and weaker. I knew I had to move or I was going to die there, alone and scared. It took every single ounce of energy to crawl on my stomach the 6/7 feet back towards the road and by the time I got there I was covered in a cold sweat, shivering which just caused me more pain. I could barely breathe, my ribs already damaged had taken a further beating from my moving. I stretched out as much as I could, made my self seem as big as possible so anyone passing by would see me but part of me knew I was going to die there. In a ditch by the side of the road. I thought of Wynonna…and Waverly losing her sister. I tried to tell myself that Dolls would save her, she was doing better than I was the last I saw of her and she was strong. I closed my eyes and pictured Waverly, smiling at me from her front porch, if I was going to die I was going to die with the face of an angel in my mind._

Waverly dropped the notepad to the floor and threw both arms around Nicole’s frame as she sobbed into her shirt. She hated that Nicole had gone through this without her support, if only she had been braver sooner she would have been right there at her hospital bed helping her deal with such a horrible situation. Nicole didn’t need to reread the page to know what Waverly must be thinking, the memory was crystal clear in her mind. She let her tears fall too, clutching onto Waverly, her anchor. She had died at that moment, with Waverly’s face in her mind but she was rescued and the image was etched onto her mind forever. She would forever be grateful for her second chance that eventually allowed her to show Waverly just how much she meant to her. She figured that now she was really on her third chance thanks to the widows. 

“If you are ever in danger again, don’t you dare accept that you are going to die!” Waverly managed to say when her crying had lessened some. “We will always find you!” Waverly didn’t need to explain that she meant herself, Wynonna, Doc, Dolls or even Jeremy. She understood and she knew it now, after all they had been through she knew that she had a whole family who would stop at nothing to save her life. They had already done it once. Waverly didn’t need to know that she had accepted death a second time, Wynonna would never tell her about the promise she asked her to make and Nicole would never distress Waverly by revealing it either. Nicole brought Waverly’s face up to her own with a finger under her chin and placed a wanton kiss to her lips. 

“When I woke up with the paramedics over me and I realized I was going to make it, that’s when I decided I would do absolutely anything in my power to be with you!” Nicole sighed as she closed her eyes, she pulled Waverly with her as she lay down on the bed. Waverly stretched out over her wanting to make her safe and secure. “I had planned to take things slow…let them run their course but then you marched into Nedley’s office and kissed me!” Nicole let out a hearty laugh at the memory, Waverly had been so brave until she needed to actually explain herself. 

“Yeah well, you loved it!” Waverly giggled back at the red head underneath her, catching Nicole's eyes before kissing her, softer this time, hoping to clear any lingering pain from the horrible memory. “Thank you for letting me read that, I know it was personal. I love you, Nicole!” Waverly placed her hand over Nicole’s heart, a reminder that her love had beaten death more than once but was still with her and still strong. 

“Yeah, yeah! I know!” Nicole jokingly rolled her eyes and Waverly lifted her hand from Nicole chest and playfully slapped it down. Waverly’s teasing glare told Nicole she was waiting for her to respond to her words in kind so she grabbed onto her hips and flipped her onto the other side of the bed. Nicole now leaning over her smirking at the beautifully shocked and smiling face beneath her. She placed a quick kiss onto the brunette’s smile before pulling back just as Waverly was getting into it. “I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell my original idea was to somehow work out a way of Waverly finding out that Nicole said Wynonna's ass was 'top shelf' and I got a little carried away after my last fic delving into Waverly's insecurities. I also figured that Nicole's comment of 'Waverly Earp smiling at me from her front porch' could have been something she held on to while she was laying at the side of the road so this is how those two ideas somehow became one fic. Also i'm soft and a sucker for ending on "I love you"! Come chat to me on Tumblr sometime - http://brokenlight.tumblr.com/


End file.
